


sing you one last song and then I'm gone

by Forgive_but_Never_Forget



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, immediately post-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgive_but_Never_Forget/pseuds/Forgive_but_Never_Forget
Summary: Words had already been said, time had been too short, and if he had no more choice than this, Noctis chose to leave his friends with dear memories.





	sing you one last song and then I'm gone

There had been a time when the sunlit halls of the Citadel felt somewhat like home, when the golden rays falling onto the raised dais of the Throne were hopeful rather than harsh.

 

He’d met his first and closest friend for a long time there.

 

And somewhere in its many training halls he’d seen a softer, more understanding side of his to-be big brother figure for the first time.

 

And yet further out in a city that was not only so much rubble and shadows and agonised screams long since silenced, he’d talked to a boy who called him friend like it was a title stronger than the one he carried by birth.

 

He had no more words to offer the figures standing in silent vigil around his seat of rest, haloed by newborn light yet seemingly unable to bask in it.

 

Noctis knew he didn’t have long. He could feel the insistent tug at his remaining soul, whispering of death and beyond and Luna… He hardly dared to dwell on the thought of seeing her again, afraid her visage would appear before him only to shatter yet again.

 

For just a few moments longer however, there were three brothers to see to, the beloved companions who didn’t need the pain of attempting to send his body off in a final farewell only to have it shatter into so many tiny, brittle shards before they had the chance.

 

He feared they would as well.

 

Stood behind his still living family he gathered them into an embrace he was almost certain they could not feel, were it not for Prompto’s sharp gasp, Gladio’s hand twitching hear his own immaterial one, Ignis’ head tilting in his direction like he could hear the whisper of crystal shards as they slowly dissolved his soul before they would do the same to his body.

 

He smiled a spectral smile and took them on a little journey one last time.

 

* * *

Prompto swung his legs over a shiny balcony rail, jokingly nudged his best friend and teased him about how dangerous this was for him really, but he’d take falling a few stories if he’d get to be saved by a pretty prince. His friend very mindfully did not shove him, only threw words his way, and into the cool night air their banter rang out over the streets of Insomnia; he was content here, with Noct, like hardly anywhere else.

* * *

Gladiolus sat down hear his charge as the boy struggled to voice his feelings, shoulders hunched under a weight that could only be guessed at; though to be fair, he didn’t need to guess. He’d seen the future king sparkling through by way of kindness and initiative and even though this young lad was laughably far from being ready to rule he, Gladio, was ready to act as a shield to as much of his charge’s hurt.

* * *

Ignis basked in the his Highness’ rapt attention as he rattled off any knowledge he’d acquired over the past weeks; it seemed this was one of the few subjects that would keep the little boy entertained and attentive, and he was rather fascinated himself by the endless, sparkling sky, so it was really no issue. He was rewarded wish crystalline laughter for one of his clever word plays and the small prince cuddled closer to his side as they continued their visage of the stars.

* * *

 

The Citadel was bright and quiet, mystery and magic washed away definitively by the sunlight, and the three men walking out of it did not look back.

 

There was no reason to fake at real happiness, but they did not steer away from each other, their paths did not carry them in different directions.

 

Somewhere, somewhen, they had been happy.

 

And the Shield, the Hand and the Heart resolved to hold onto the memories they had of that happiness. After all, there had been a presence guiding their minds back there, and it was a presence they could rather easily trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the lyrics of Hollywood Undead - "This Love This Hate"
> 
> And look, 2 years are nothing to my feelings for this game, so... yeah, this happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
